


Spell Tome: Fate Check

by skyrimlady



Series: Misadventures of a Pining Imperial Heart [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ancano isn't gonna know what hit him, F/M, Henrietta is back bitches, Payback, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Will add more tags as the series drags on, with a vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrimlady/pseuds/skyrimlady
Summary: Henrietta can't stop thinking about her evening with Ancano... but if Imperials are anything, they're sneaky, conniving, and revenge is their middle name- this mage is no exceptionThe Advisor, it seems, has become the advised





	Spell Tome: Fate Check

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> So someone gave me the brilliant idea to have my Dragonborn get even with our favorite, scowling, prude of an Altmer  
> And oh, does she get him back ;)  
> Anywho, enjoy!  
> 

The soul is a precious thing, indeed.

It’s the essence of one’s being, the sole reason the entire population hasn’t gone straight to Oblivion, yet. Though it is the basis for basic life, it can be altered, changed- with just the tiniest of events. But we never truly realize how fragile a human soul can be until push comes to shove, especially hard.

For me, that shove came in the form of one exclusive, pompous Altmer, who’d gone above and beyond just a little push. It was more of a bone shattering jostle that rattled everything within me.

That one, shining evening- still it haunted me as if it happened not five minutes ago, though it had been at least a month, or Stendarr preserve me, two months. Ever since then, the Advisor had just gone on with life, almost aloof in what happened between us. But every detail, movement, sound and feeling was etched into my brain in a never-ending symphony. It was beautiful- in the most chaotic of ways.

Although the entire ordeal was obviously peculiar in every way, shape and form, I was still of the right mind to know- if there was one thing my deadbeat father taught me in our little Imperial cottage... 

‘Payback is not an option- it's a conviction,' his gruff voice echoed in the back alleys of my brain. I was too proud to say he was right, but I wasn't a child- there was a grain of truth in those words, albeit a small grain hardly fit to grow a stalk.

_‘Damn him…_ ’ I silently cursed the elf and dropped my quill, leaning back in my chair with an exhausted sigh. After our little 'incident', the dreams only got more torrid and frequent, and I woke up nearly every morning in a cold sweat, and felt a nagging urge, like heated fingers clawing under my skin, to relieve myself before I even started the day- it may as well had become part of my daily routine. Brelyna-gods bless her heart- once again took notice to the ever-darkening circles as the weeks turned to months. 

"Great Ninevar, Henrietta!" She had exclaimed over her lunch of grilled leeks and mead. I hadn't been seated two seconds before she started her concerned rambling. "You look like you lost a fistfight against an Orcish warlord!" 

For once I had to wholeheartedly agree- most days I felt as lethargic as the dead in ancient Nordic tombs. I had been working myself almost tirelessly: training in the courtyard with Tolfdir and Faralda had become a particularly fond pastime, because Mora knew if I even set one foot inside the Hall of Elements... 

Yet even through the haze of my fatigue and the slow progression of time, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would get the Advisor back with the vengeance of a god. 

The only question was- how? 

Ancano wasn't stupid- in any sense of the word. He saw fit to remind us all of that notion quite often with his endless library of knowledge stored away under that mop of snowy hair. It may have been infuriating to many, and perhaps once upon a time I found it irritating, but at that moment as I idly cast little lightning spells up at my dorm ceiling, I was only irritated at myself that I hadn't thought to get Ancano back until right then. 

Huffing away a stray strand of blonde, I flicked my hand to erode the magic away and stood up, stretching my arms high over my head with a loud yawn. One thing was for certain- if I wanted this venture to go swimmingly, I needed to adopt the mindset of a Khajiit merchant, and be ten times as shrewd. A winning smirk pulled my lips- luckily, the Thieves Guild was home to some of the shrewdest persons in Skyrim, perhaps all of Tamriel- and I was their leader. 

Fate was a cruel, yet strangely amusing little temptress- when she wanted to be. 

I made my way to bed, stripping off my mage robes and depositing them across my desk chair in exchange for a comfortable cotton undershirt and smalls. But before I could make a move to blow out my candles, something came over me to check the Advisors room. 

Just to check on him, of course. 

Barefoot, I cloaked myself in a little robe so lovingly gifted by my mother and padded out into the hall, the other rooms silent save for the faint scratch of what had to be a quill on parchment. With the grace and finesses of a trained thief, I quietly approached the Advisors room and took a gander inside. 

His tall, lithe form sat at his desk, hunched over a letter and a single candle flickering in the darkness. His waves of snow obstructed my view from his face, but I could see his piercing aureate eyes darting across the page as his hand curved and executed some of the finest penmanship I have ever seen in my life. My heart jumped into my throat- I could stay there in that spot forever, just watching him from the sidelines like some pining child for a sweet broadcasted at a merchants stand. But my knees saved me from myself, for they protested as I continued to stay put for what had been nearly five minutes. With one last longing gaze pointed at his lean back, I receded into my room and dove under the covers, blowing out the candles before squeezing my eyes shut. 

Ideas both adequate and so idiotic they could be genius danced through my head as I was pulled into yet another sleep- but perhaps this time, it wouldn't be so fretful. 

Perhaps.


End file.
